


I Just Want To Be Your Diamond

by fucksinglelouis



Series: Favorite [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Sequel to IJWTBYF!It's been a year. Harry and Louis have stepped out of their Dom/Sub roles in order to take care of their only child. Now, though, that HJ has turned one, it's time to settle back into society.They're in love, and planning a wedding, but not everything is going to be smooth sailing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warning! Chapters are going to be posted a bit slower for this sequel than they were to the OG. I only have six chapters written up so far, so this one is still a work in progress. :)xx

"Mama!" 

Louis' eyes shot open as he felt a small, wet hand hit his cheek. He looked over, and hummed happily at the sight of his toddler grinning. "Where is your father?"

"Mama!" He cheered again, slapping his hands on his legs. He was only wearing a nappie, which told Louis that he had just woken up from his nap. 

"Hey, baby." Louis turned to smile at the man in the doorway. Harry was dressed in a grey shirt and black pants, hair up in a bun. "Feeling better?"

Louis nodded his head, beaming. He had just had the flu, throwing up with a high fever and coughing constantly for the last week. Yesterday he started feeling better, and today he felt brand new. 

"Did mommy's baby miss him?" Louis cooed to the boy. He squealed in response, another shout of 'Mama!' being released. Louis was proud to say it was his first word. 'Win' was his second, as it was what he called Winnie, and dad was currently another favorite. Harry swore he saved the best for last. 

"Is the house a disaster? I should cook lunch, then I'll go ahead and do laundry and clean up." Louis yawned, rubbing at his eyes before picking up HJ and getting out of bed. "Actually, first, can I take a shower?" Louis questioned. 

Harry chuckled, nodding his head. "Relax, baby. I don't want you getting sick again, understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Louis grinned, giggling when Harry sent him a wink in response. He handed the baby to his fiancé, pressing a kiss to both their cheeks before turning around and heading toward the shower. He undressed quickly, and hopped right inside. He felt disgusting. 

And he seriously felt so much better under the hot stream of water. His nose was finally cleared up and his throat wasn't burning, his stomach no longer churning. He was anxious to see what Harry has been up to for the last week since Louis was basically banished into the bedroom. 

But, that was just fine. He didn't want his baby to get sick; and Harry was a total nightmare sick. It was better to just be quarantined. 

Louis shaved his body, relieved as he shaved his legs. He was so grossed out when the hair got long, and he hadn't bothered shaving in a while because he had a lot more to worry about. 

Once he was exfoliated and clean, he stepped out of the shower and grinned at the sight of a warm fluffy towel lying on the sink. 

Harry knew he loved warm blankets and clothes after taking a shower. He was the sweetest man he could ever ask for. 

Once Louis was dried off he slipped on a baggy shirt of Harry's and capri yoga pants. Fall was fast approaching, and Louis was ecstatic with the coming chill in the air. 

Fall and winter were his favorite seasons, and this would be the first year his baby could walk around and babble the families ears off for the holidays. 

Once Louis jogged down the steps, he was surprised to see it clean and smelling good. Usually Louis had to promise sexual favors for Harry to clean the house this well. 

"Where are my boys?" Louis called out, listening for either of them. He could hear the TV on in the family room, and made his way towards there. 

He was surprised to see Liam and Harry sitting inside, talking and laughing while drinking a beer. HJ was sitting on the floor playing with his dinosaurs (his absolute favorite) and a Disney movie was on TV. 

"Oh, hey!" Liam smiled, waving to the submissive who just entered the room. Harry looked over his shoulder, twinkle in his eye as he called the boy over. "Feeling better, I heard?"

"Yes, finally." Louis laughed, placing himself under Harry's arm. "How are you, though? Having fun being a dad?"

Liam flushed happily, immediately going into detail about his new life as a father. Sophia had gone into labor a few months ago, and the couple had a beautiful daughter who was a dominant. She looked just like Sophia, with Liam's big brown eyes. 

"I remember when Haz was like that." Louis giggled, hearing Liam go into detail about a late night with his daughter. "He always had to be near me."

"Louis!" The small boy jumped, letting out a shout when he saw Sophia standing in the doorway with a car seat in her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Louis cheered, rushing to look into the carrier she had. "Oh my gosh, look at that face! She's so cute."

"She's a monster, is what she is." Sophia laughed. "Always angry about something."

"Aw," Louis cooed. He felt something wrap itself around his leg, and picked up HJ immediately. "HJ has always been a bit weird. I bet we'll have a monster for a second child." Louis wiped at a mysterious stain on his boys cheek, rolling his eyes when the boy attempted to move away. "Just kidding. He's a monster too."

"At least he's not a screamer." Sophia grimaced, pushing hair away from her face. "I was hoping Leah would be like HJ in that way." 

The submissives snickered, and Louis led her toward the kitchen. With a quick look into the fridge, he figured his dominant wanted him to make some sandwiches. He went to work, making some potato salad as well as the sandwiches, serving little pieces of cold cuts and apple sauce to his son in between talking to Sophia. 

"So how's wedding planning?" Sophia questioned. Louis groaned putting his head in his hands. 

"It's the worst. I had to fire the last two wedding planners because they couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. Now, I'm looking for a new wedding planner that won't try to convince my future husband to leave me at the altar."

"What!" Louis nodded his head, rolling his eyes. 

"The last girl, Hannah. She took Harry to one of the venues I wanted him to check out, and instead tried to tell him that they'd be a better match than he and I." Louis scoffed. "Harry told me when he got home and let me have the pleasure of firing her. Little shit."

"Shhhhh--" HJ sounded out, making Louis make a sound of objection. "Mama, num!"

He quickly gave him another bite of applesauce, sighing in relief when the baby no longer made any attempt to say a bad word. 

"What a b-i-t-c-h." Sophia sneered. "Some people are real pieces of work. Why don't you just plan it yourself?"

"I'm thinking that's what's gonna end up happening." Louis sighed, setting the food in different plates. "But that's fine. I just have to make sure that it's all done before Harry's baby timer goes off."

Sophia cackled at the thought, shaking her head. "Baby timer?"

"He said as soon as he thinks HJ is independent enough we're  having another one." Louis chuckled. "He's a hot mess."

"Hey, if there's anyone who can handle all of that, it's you." Sophia gave the small boy a hug. "You can handle anything that's thrown at you, I know that."

"Well, I sure do hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for watching HJ tonight, mom." Louis smiled, still rocking said boy in his arms. Jay looked exasperated, small amused smile playing at her lips as she waited for her son to hand over her grandson.

"Are you sure you're going to let me watch him?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Louis could hear Harry's voice get closer to the front door, saying his goodbyes to Louis' father. 

"Louis," Harry chuckled as he walked toward the boy. "come on, baby. Let's get going."

Louis bit his lip, looking down at his little boy. HJ had his fist in his mouth, looking around the house, not a care in the world. "Fine."

But as soon as Louis handed him to Jay, he made a noise of protest. "Mama!" 

"Sorry baby." Louis pouted, pressing kisses all over his chubby face. "Mommy will be back first thing in the morning."

"Mama, dada?" HJ babbled, looking up at Jay. It would be the first time Louis left the baby with his mother, and it made him a little nervous. HJ had already stayed with his Grandma Anne a few times, and also spent the night with Gemma and Niall once, but Louis had never trusted his parents with the job. 

While over the past year they've gotten a bit closer, Louis was still anxious whenever he hung around their house for too long. He wanted nothing to do with his older siblings, and was always scared that they were going to make an appearance, even though they didn't even live in the same state as them. 

"Everything's going to be alright, princess." Harry whispered into his ear, rubbing at the skin revealed from his shirt. "Say goodbye."

"Bye mother." Louis said softly, attempting to make eye contact with his son once more. 

HJ whimpered pathetically in Jay's hold, making Louis' heart break. But Harry grabbed his hand, said goodbye, and led him out the door still. 

"I hate leaving him anywhere." Louis sniffled. "This is the worst."

"Come on darling, aren't you excited for tonight?" Harry questioned, helping the boy into the car. "Would you rather cancel?"

"No!" Louis gasped, shaking his head. He placed both hands on the sides of his face, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, daddy. I'm so excited for date night."

"Me too, princess." The dominant grinned. "Let's go."

 

-

 

Louis sighed happily as he relaxed in the bathtub, the smell of lavender surrounding him. He has gotten obsessed with bath bombs and soaps and creams, and Harry had no problem letting the submissive go crazy with spending on it. 

He was currently soaking in bubbles and essential oils, as he had already shaved his body and washed his hair in the shower before hand. 

It was date night for the couple, and Louis was more than excited. He wanted to get some things planned out for the wedding while they were at dinner, and then they were going to play a bit when they got home. 

Harry was currently in his office, getting a bit of work done before they left. Louis pretended to be bummed about it, but he knew he could relax while the man did that. 

He loved his little family, but it was exciting to be able to get some alone time. It was like little Haz always had to be with Louis, even if he got some one on one time with Harry, the baby would get grumpy after an extended amount of time without his mummy. 

Louis read that it's common in highly dominant children. It meant that HJ was going to be a successful dominant when he got older. He was already so protective of his mother who was a submissive, even though Louis wasn't his to protect. 

It made Louis smile a bit, because Haz was so similar to Harry. They had the same mannerisms, and it made Louis swoon. 

He hoped that one day soon, he would be able to have a submissive just for him to carry under his wing. While he loved his beautiful baby boy, he couldn't wait to have the connection Harry had with Haz, with another child of theirs. 

Louis jumped when he heard someone clear their throat, but sent his fiancé a grin when he saw him stripping out of his clothes. "Hi, daddy."

"Hey, baby." Harry smirked, motioning for the smaller boy to lean up. Louis did so, leaving enough room for Harry to slide in behind him. "So, I know we discussed playing a bit tonight, but I want to talk to you a bit more about something." 

Louis hummed in response, head falling against the mans shoulder as Harry let his hand brush up and down his side. 

"After we get out of the bath, I'm going to get ready, then I have to make one last phone call. While I'm getting ready, I want you to go into our cabinet and pick out what you want us to use tonight." Louis turned his head, eyes wide in shock, excitement bubbling in his stomach. "After you pick everything out, lay it out on the bed and then get ready. When you're ready, I want you to call me upstairs and we're going to discuss what's going to happen, then after that we will go to our dinner reservation. Okay, baby?"

Louis cleared his throat, feeling his cock start to fatten up. He squirmed, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Okay, daddy."

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder at that, before moving. Louis let out a little whine, sad that he had only stayed in for a short amount of time. 

"I'm gonna start getting ready, okay baby? Take your time." He motioned for Louis to look up, and once the submissive did so, he pressed a kiss to his thin pink lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Louis giggled happily, watching as the man gave him a wink, opening and closing the bathroom door. 

Once Louis was alone, he bit his lip in excitement. He has never really gotten to choose completely what they would do sexually. 

Once he finished washing up, he let the water drain out and he reached for his towel. He wrapped it around himself, and turned to face the cabinet where they kept their toys. 

When he opened it, he huffed out a frustrated breath. This was definitely going to be a tough decision.

There were handcuffs, plugs, and many other toys. But, what really caught Louis' eye, were three candles almost completely hidden in the back of the cabinet.

The sight caused a shiver to go down Louis' spine. That was what they were going to be playing with tonight. 

With the idea in his head, he grabbed the three candles and, as a last second decision, also grabbed a plug. 

He did as told and set them on the bed before going to the closet to get changed. Harry wasn't in the bedroom, so Louis figured he was already on the phone. 

Louis changed into a pair of shorts and a crop top he had recently bought that he thought Harry would enjoy. 

It was red, and had a low v for the collar. The outfit showed a lot of skin, but he knew that with their planned night that would be spent together, Harry would enjoy it rather than demand him change. 

He had lost all of his baby weight, actually was at a weight lower than he had been before. He gave thanks to breastfeeding, and his husbands demands on a fully functioning gym in the house. A few weeks after Louis gave birth, he felt his glow wear out and was incredibly self conscious about his weight gain. But after a lengthy discussion with Harry, his husband to be made sure to get him the best trainer possible to work with Louis in the comfort of their own home, so that Louis could work around the baby. 

He also enjoyed going out in the backyard with HJ, playing in the pool and doing tummy time out there instead of being stuffed inside. It gave him a great full body tan that made him feel comfortable in the skin he was in. 

And he knew Harry was obsessed with Louis' newfound confidence. 

After he was dressed, stepping into a pair of strappy heels and slipping on some light makeup, he headed downstairs where he could hear Harry talking on the phone. 

But, as soon as Harry got a look at Louis, he immediately said his goodbyes and hung up. 

"God, baby," he breathed out, stepping forward to wrap the smaller boy into his arms. "you look fantastic."

"Thank you, daddy." Louis murmured, coy smile on his face. "So do you."

"Did you pick out what you wanted to play with tonight?" There was a fire in his eyes that made Louis' squirm. After receiving Louis' nod, he led them back up to their bedroom. 

When Louis showed him what he picked out, Harry hummed in approval. "Very nice, pet. You want to try out a bit of wax play?"

"Yes please, daddy." Louis was flushed, playing with his fingers because of his nerves. "Can we?"

"Of course." Harry shook his head, before pulling Louis into his side. He bent to connect their lips, tongue slipping into Louis' mouth. They kissed for a few moments, little moans being the only thing heard in the room. 

"Alright, come on." Harry slapped Louis' bum, making the boy jump and giggle. "If we don't leave now I'm never letting you go."

 

-

 

Once dinner was finished, Louis was giggly from his wine and head over heals all over again for his future hubby. 

They had finally decided on a traditional black and white theme, but with highlights of red kept only on them. It was Louis' idea to have them pop with their own special color, and he was ecstatic that Harry approved of it. 

They couldn't agree on a venue yet, but both decided they wanted something that fit their more classic theme. An old church, or something of the sort. 

"You still want to play, princess?" Harry asked as they sat in their car, his hand resting on Louis' bare thigh. 

"Yes, daddy." Louis smiles, lifting his hand to press kisses to his knuckles. "I can't wait."

The other restaurant goers were probably disgusted with their PDA at dinner, but neither cared much for others opinions. They only had eyes for each other. 

When they got home, Harry ordered Louis to go upstairs and strip down to nothing before getting in the submissive pose, after laying towels on the bed. 

Louis was quick to follow the orders, excitement filling him to the brim. He and Harry were slowly easing into their Dom/sub roles after giving birth to HJ, and it was such a relief. Louis felt complete, stepping back into his natural role. 

Louis had only been in the submissive pose for a few minutes before the bedroom door squealed open. He watched from his peripheral vision as Harry stripped out of his dress pants, and as his ridiculous dress shirt also fell to the ground. 

"Okay, beautiful. I want you to lay on your stomach on the bed, legs spread. You may lay your head on your arms." Louis followed the instructions quickly, getting comfortable in his position. 

He could still hear Harry moving around in the bedroom, and tried his best not to squirm in anticipation. Then, finally, he felt the bed move from the weight of Harry sitting between his spread legs. 

"I noticed you put a plug out, so I'm going to put it in you now, okay baby?" Louis nodded his head quickly, grinning into his arms at the thought. 

He could hear the sound of a cap as Harry must've opened the lube, then fingers grazed his hole, before one entered him. 

"Oh, daddy," Louis moaned out as Harry pumped the finger in and out of him. Harry was relaxed and slow with opening him up, and it made Louis practically melt into the sheets. His face was warm with his flush, and his cock was completely hard, sandwiched between the bed and his own body. 

When Harry deemed the prep done, he tapped the base of Louis' spine as a warning. 

Louis gasped at the feeling of the plug pushing into him. It was wet with lube, and filled him up a bit more than Harry's fingers previously. 

Afterward, Harry covered Louis' body with his own, and pressed kisses along his shoulder blades. "God, baby. You're so fucking hot." Louis giggled breathlessly at the compliment. He turned his head, puckering his lips to request a kiss. 

Harry smiled, showing off his dimples before pecking his lips a few times in quick succession. After that, he sat back up and announced that he was lighting the candles. 

"We're going to try this from different heights, alright princess?" Louis murmured a quiet 'yes, sir' in response. "You tell me if it's too much, or even too little. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy, I understand." He sighed happily. Harry moved around a bit more before going still. 

"Okay, I'm going to start now." He warned. A few seconds after that, Louis could feel the drizzle of wax on his back. It was basically cooled by the time it hit him, and he rolled his eyes into his arms. His man was such a worry wart. 

"Closer, please. It was cold by the time it hit me." Harry praised him for telling him, and then went again. 

This time, it was warmer, and Louis let out a soft sound. It felt so good. 

Harry played around with the distances, until Louis begged for him to stick with a certain one. Once each of the three candles had a good dent in them, Harry blew them out and began to scrape the dried wax off with a dull plastic knife. 

"You ready to come, princess?" Harry whispered, shifting the plug inside of him. Louis moaned in response, nodding his head. He was hard as rock. 

Harry pulled the plug out, setting it on their night stand to be cleaned later, and ate Louis out until the boy came against the towels. 

Louis shifted carefully, humming in appreciation of the feeling of warmth still lingering on his skin. He crawled down to Harry, putting his all into a blowie that he hoped expressed just how much he loved their night. 

"You're the best daddy in the world." Louis announced after swallowing Harry's load. "I love you." Harry said it back as he cleaned each of them off, taking the towels off the bed and placing a cool, wet one on Louis' back where the wax had previously been. Louis moaned at the feeling. 

"We're doing this again." Harry nodded his head quickly in agreement, making Louis giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy little filler xxx

"Mommy's little baby." Louis cooed down at the toddler, who was grinning as he chewed on a cheese puff. "Who's mommy's good little boy?"

HJ giggled in response, making Louis smile in return. They were waiting for Harry to come home from work so that they could do a little shopping. 

Things had been quiet as of late, which definitely wasn't a complaint from Louis. Sophia and Liam were raising their baby girl, Edward and Barbara were finalizing everything for their wedding that was coming up, and Niall and Gemma were traveling. 

It seemed that the whole family was off doing their own thing. It made Louis happy to see all of them so content, especially since he had his own happily ever after going on at the moment. 

The sound of the front door opening startled Louis, and he could hear Harry talking to someone. Louis hoped it was just someone on the phone, because he wasn't ready to entertain. 

"--yes, I understand. This is actually a great time for it, Ms. Campbell." Louis raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, who responded by placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "Yes, definitely. I'll have my assistant get in touch. See you soon."

"Who was that?" Louis questioned, leaning up to kiss the dominant. Harry responded passionately, holding Louis close as he placed both hands on his waist. 

"That, baby, was good news." Harry smiled, pride evident on his face. "I've been interested in venturing into more of a night life scene, and I've just been invited to the opening of a new club in New York. I'm going to see if I can write up a contract to have it become exclusively Styles. Sell my liquor, have my brand all over it."

Louis was amazed, and leaned up to wrap the man in his arms. Harry had complained a while back about how bored he was of the hotel scene. While he was proud to continue his fathers work, he wanted to branch the company out, and had opened up two very successful brewery's since. "I'm so proud of you, daddy. That's wonderful."

"And, this is perfect." Harry grinned. "The club opens this weekend, so we could make it a family trip, then fly straight to the Bahamas for Ed and Barb's wedding next week."

Louis gasped at the thought, excited. "That would be so fun! I'm so excited, daddy."

"Good, my love." Harry gave his bum a squeeze before moving away. "I'm going to change out of my suit, then we can go shopping for some clothing, or any other necessities for our vacation."

Before the man left the room, he ruffled HJ's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And how are you, my little man?"

HJ babbled something involving Winnie's name, said dog's head peeking up from her spot in the corner of the kitchen. 

"Sounds great, H." Harry chuckled, giving him another kiss, giving Louis' bum a hard slap, and jogging up to their room. 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, picking HJ up and placing him on the floor to crawl around as he cleaned up the area he had previously taken up.

He was already dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a sweater. The fall weather brought a certain chill to the air, and Louis has always been a bit sensitive to the cold. 

Once he was finished cleaning up, he grabbed HJ who was still in only a onsie, and brought him up to his room to change him into something warm. 

He got him into a pair of soft jeggings and a new onesie that was long sleeved, slipping a sweater on over it as well. He looked so cute with his drool and messy curls, that Louis's heart was about to burst with love. 

"Mummy loves you, Haz." He cooed, pressing kisses to his little hands. The toddler giggled and tried to move away, putting his hands up to cover his face. "Oh no! Where'd my little boy go?" Louis gasped. 

"Are you two having fun?" Louis turned toward the doorway, sending his fiance a grin. 

"We are actually." Louis stood, placing HJ onto his hip. He walked over to Harry, pulling him into a kiss which made HJ fuss. 

"Mine mummy," the young boy whined, pushing at Harry's face. Harry broke away from Louis with a chuckle, taking the toddler from his arms. 

"What's wrong? You don't like when daddy kisses mummy?" HJ didn't respond, pout on his lips as he gazed at Louis. "I know, your mother is the best." Harry pressed a kiss to his sons cheek, sending Louis a flirty wink, relishing in the blush that appeared on the submissives cheeks. Harry loved that he had such an effect on him, still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few things!!
> 
> If anyone is wondering who I picture for HJ, I think Megan Fox's son Bodhi is exactly what I picture him to look like.   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CRZG7boVEAEaV_b.jpg:large
> 
> Also, I decided to post all of my fics from Wattpad onto here now! Currently, all of them have at least their first couple chapters up, if y'all would like to take a look :)
> 
> And finally, do you guys have any predictions, or even anything you want to see get discussed/happen in the sequel? While editing the prequel, I realized that I didn't exactly tie up all of my loose ends, so let me know!! xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was ecstatic. 

He couldn't remember the last time he was in New York, but one thing he knew for sure was that last time he was, it was when Harry and himself had first gotten matched. 

Now, they're back in the city as fiancé's with their son.

Sophia and Liam had made the trip with them, as Liam has gotten more and more involved with the business. He was such a good help when Louis had HJ, and Harry constantly proved how much he appreciated the fellow dominant. 

"Hazza and Leah take New York!" Louis giggled, pressing kisses to the two cute babies laying on the king size bed that was placed in his and Harry's hotel room. 

Sophia chuckled from where she was laying next to Louis, both of them a bit tired from the crazy flight they had to endure so early in the morning. 

Liam and Harry were already gone to a meeting, and they would be gone most of the day until dinner, but that would also be a work affair, even though Sophia and Louis would join the two at that point with the kids.

Louis didn't mind, not really. As long as he had his chubby little baby, he could be left to his own devices and be perfectly content. 

(Besides, Sophia and Liam already offered to watch HJ while Harry took Louis to the grand opening of the club tomorrow. Louis was so excited.)

"Looks like its nap time." Louis cooed, watching as the two baby dominants began to fuss. Sophia reached for Leah, and the baby girl immediately relaxed into her mothers arms. 

Hazza, on the other hand, was grumpy until Louis began to press kisses on his little face. "What's wrong, muffin?" 

"Mummy," he whined, burrowing into Louis' chest. "Mummy."

"Oh, I love you, my little baby." Louis sighed as the boy finally fell asleep, his grip tight on Louis' shirt. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take this opportunity to sleep as well." Sophia smiled, and Louis nodded his head in agreement. 

 

-

 

"Baby," Louis grumbled as he felt someone rub at his side. "Wake up, my darling." 

Louis blinked his eyes open, surprised to see Harry leaning over him. "Hi, daddy." He croaked sleepily. 

"Hello." Harry grinned. "Did you two lazy bums sleep all day?"

Louis turned to see HJ laying on his back, looking content as he sucked on his binky and played with his favorite dinosaur stuffed animal. His eyes were still swollen with sleep, so he must've just woken up. 

"I guess so." Louis giggled, surprised. He couldn't believe they slept for so long, that Harry was already done with his meetings. "How was everything?"

"Everything is turning out great so far." Harry grinned. "But, you, my love, need to start getting ready for dinner."

"Yes, sir." Louis winked, sitting up. Harry bent to press a kiss to his lips, before moving to take his place on the bed. Louis watched as Harry whispered and grinned at their son, HJ looking like he loved the attention. He was obsessed with the both of them. 

After he shook himself out of the stupor, he went to the bathroom to wash off the stale airport smell still lingering on his skin. 

Harry had made sure to bring Louis' favorite lotions and body washes, which made Louis grin. It was the little things that reminded him why he loved the dominant so much. 

Once he was finished in the shower, he wrapped a fluffy towel around himself and walked into the bedroom, seeing Harry dressing HJ. 

"How cute!" Louis squealed, looking at the soft black pants and tan sweater that his fat baby was wrapped in. 

"It's really cold, baby. I want you to dress warm." Harry ordered, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Blow dry your hair."

"Okay, daddy." Louis wrapped an arm around the dominants neck, pulling him into a hot and passionate kiss. When he broke away, he giggled as Harry attempted to pull him back in. 

He danced out of the older mans grip, and went to the closet where he placed everything from their suitcase inside. 

He already knew what he was going to wear, so he quickly slipped on the long sleeve sweater dress and a thick, knitted cardigan. He slipped on some thigh high boots, his latest obsession, and grinned at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty cute. 

 

He then went into the bathroom to quickly blow dry his hair, and slipped on some concealer, mascara, and a nude lip gloss to complete his look. He wanted to look good for Harry, and knew that this dinner would be important in doing so. 

Once he was ready he walked over to his two boys, Harry's eyes darkening as he looked Louis up and down. "God, baby. You look fantastic."

"Thanks daddy." Louis blushed. Harry looked just as good, wearing a dark grey suit with a black turtle neck underneath. His long hair was tossed into a bun, making him look chic and sexy at the same time. He leaned up, whispering in Harry's ear, "You look so sexy, I wish you could fuck me right now."

"Baby," Harry groaned, pout forming on his full lips. "don't tease."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Louis giggled, pulling him into a quick kiss. Afterwords, he grabbed HJ and cuddled the boy to his chest. The one year old was happy to comply. 

"I never have to worry about anyone flirting with you, with my son so attached and protective of you." Harry smiled, as if that was a real worry swept off his shoulders. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Alright, Liam and  Sophia are holding the elevator for us."

Sophia was dressed in a tight fitting, red dress with lace stalkings, a black pea coat and a pair of black booties. She looked stunning. Leah matched her in a red sweater dress and thick black leggings, while Liam was dressed in a black suit. "Hey!" Sophia grinned. 

"Hey, you look great!" Louis complimented as the two dominants began whispering to each other in the elevator. 

"So do you! I am seriously in love with your boots."

"Thanks, I'm seriously starting to get a collection going, Harry's gonna kill me one day." Louis chuckled. 

Once they arrived on the ground floor, the two families walked together to a pair of open double doors, with a sign next to it that was labeled ball room. 

When they entered, Louis was surprised at how many people were there. They were all dressed in variations of warm, expensive clothing, and most were seen sipping out of champagne glasses. He didn't realize how big of a thing this would be. 

"Come on, baby. Let's go sit down." Harry instructed, wrapped an arm around his waist. There was a table with place cards, all reading the two couples names, so they sat together. 

Harry tensed a few moments later, grip tightening on Louis' waist. "That's Mrs. Campbell, she is the owner of the club that's opening tomorrow. I can't exactly tell if she's open to merging, if I'm honest. But, there's another man, Mr. Sheeran, who already has a string of clubs that said he would like to meet as well. So, not getting linked to Ms. Campbell wouldn't be too much of a hardship, I guess." Louis knew just how competitive his fiancé was, though, so he knew the man didn't exactly mean that. 

"Hello! Wow, what beautiful families." A woman grinned as she reached the table. "It's so wonderful to meet you all. I'm Danielle Campbell, how are you guys tonight?"

"We're great, thank you." Liam replied, Leah propped up on his lap. 

"You're son is so grown up! I think it's amazing how you keep him out of the public eye." Louis felt sort of uncomfortable with her stare on him, not sure what the glances meant. "And you look fantastic!"

"Oh, thank you." Louis smiled in response, rubbing at his sons back as he noticed him start to get fussy. 

"Alright, well I'm going to go sit down. Enjoy your dinner." Danielle gave everyone one last large smile before turning around and walking away. 

"I guess she likes families." Harry hummed, looking a bit confused. "That could be a good thing."

"Everything will work out in the end, honey. I promise." Louis pressed a kiss to the mans cheek, and they shared a small smile between them. 

Louis was always so proud of his handsome, successful man. He would do anything for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready yet, baby?" Louis jumped in surprise at Harry's voice from the other side of the bathroom door, rolling his eyes. He had asked the same question every five minutes for the last half hour. 

"No, Harry, wait a minute!" Such a brat, Louis thought in his head. Harry was only acting like this because Louis refused to see him get changed for the club opening. 

They had spent the morning with their families, they had all gone sight seeing together, which made for some cute pictures of Leah and HJ. 

But now, Harry and HJ were waiting in the room for Louis to get ready, then the couple would drop their little one off to Sophia and Liam before going out for the night. 

Louis was so excited for it. He can't remember the last time he and Harry had gone out and let loose.

Louis rubbed some red lip tint onto his lips, before backing away from the mirror to get a better look at his outfit. 

He thought he looked pretty hot, and hopefully Harry would think the same. He knew what the dominant was wearing, skin tight jeans along with a see through black blouse and diamond encrusted boots that shimmered when he took a step. 

He knew his man was going to be getting a lot of attention tonight, so he had to make sure he looked good enough to be seen with him. 

Louis sighed at the train of thought, knowing Harry would be pissed if he heard him talk about himself in such a way. But, he knew it was true. 

If they weren't matched, Harry wouldn't give him a second glance if they passed each other on the street. 

Louis jumped at the sound of a weird thumping on the bathroom door, and opened it to reveal HJ sitting behind it, big grin on his face when he noticed his mother. 

"He knocked all by himself." Harry chuckled, looking proud down at his son. 

"Sure he did." Louis rolled his eyes, not being able to hold back his grin. His boys were dorks. 

"Shit, princess." Louis looked at his fiancé, raising an eyebrow. The man was looking him up and down, dark glint in his eye. "You always look so sexy." His voice was an octave deeper than usual.

"Says my sexy man." Louis purred, walking toward him and letting his hand glide down the mans revealed chest. "I'm gonna have to be all over you tonight, huh? Gotta show everyone that I'm your sub, don't I, daddy?"

"Fuck," Harry breathed out, tight grip on the boy's hips. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight all night."

"Fine by me, daddy." Louis winked before moving away. He bent over, hearing Harry groan at the sight, and giggled as he picked up his son. "Your father is such a perv, Haz."

"Mama!" Was his cheerful response. Louis hummed in acceptance though, because he knew that had to be an agreement. 

They were quick to go after that, seeing as the clubs grand opening party had already started. They'd be fashionably late, just as Louis hoped. He would let his husband schmooze, then Louis would drag him to the dance floor. 

Louis was surprised once they reached the club, though. It was huge. There seemed to be two floors, and the line to get in was strung all around the building.

Louis was mind blown at the sheer size and commotion. He was never exposed to this, went straight from being a little high school boy to motherhood with his soulmate. 

But, he'd rather that. He wouldn't trade his life for anything. 

Harry went straight toward the bouncer, showed him his ID, and they were waved in. 

The club was wild, and Louis began to grin and shake his hips as soon as he was inside. Harry had a strong arm wrapped around his waist, limiting his movement, to keep them together as they walked through a large crowd surrounding the bar. 

"I want to check out the VIP lounge and talk for a bit, then you can give me a show on the dance floor." Harry shouted to him, giving his bum a rough squeeze that made him blush and giggle. 

Louis followed him up some stairs and watched as Harry showed his ID once again to another bouncer, who handed the pair two bracelets that read Opening Night The Dove. 

"Styles!" An older man shouted as they entered a room, velvet couches and floor to ceiling windows that looked down onto the dance floor below them. 

"Trevor!" Harry chuckled, shaking the mans hand. "How are you?"

Louis drowned out the conversation, looking around the room and trying to see if he recognized anyone, but pouting when he came out empty. Hopefully Harry would hurry. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" Louis whispered to Harry so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation the group around them was in. 

"Jack and coke is fine, babe." Harry patted the boy's hip and let him go, and Louis could feel his eyes on him as he stalked toward the small bar in the room. 

"Hi, could I get a jack and coke and two shots of Malibu?" Louis requested the bartender, who was quick to nod his head and turn to get everything started. 

"You look lovely." Louis jumped, turning to see the woman he had met at yesterday's dinner, Danielle Campbell. 

"Oh, thank you miss." Louis smiled, blushing at the compliment. "You look gorgeous."

"Well thank you, darling." She hummed, leaning closer. Louis assumed it was so they could hear each other better so he welcomed it with a smile. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, of course. This place is incredible!" Louis gushed. "I told Harry that I can't wait to go dance."

"You're spoiling me with all of these compliments." Danielle winked. "Jeffrey, can you get me a shot of jack." 

Danielle raised an eyebrow as the man set Louis' order down next to him. "Are both of those shots for you?"

"Yes," Louis giggled. "We haven't gone out in awhile and we decided that we could go a little crazy tonight."

"You don't go out much? And make that two shots." Danielle questioned. 

"No, I'm a bit of a home body." Louis shrugged, sheepish. "Especially with HJ. I hate leaving him with anyone, too. But it's fun every once in a while."

"You're such a good submissive." Danielle gave Louis a look he couldn't understand, but before he could analyze it, the bartender placed Danielle's drinks down. "Let's do these together, yeah?"

"Okay!" Louis was so excited. Hopefully her friendliness meant that she was going to make the deal with Harry. 

They took the shots together, and mid giggle over how Louis spilled some on his shirt, a pair of hands found his waist. "You disappeared, baby."

"Sorry daddy." Louis bit his lip, a bit guilty. "I've been talking to Danielle."

"Oh, hello Ms. Campbell." Harry gave Louis a look as he said it, obviously unsure why Louis wouldn't address her the same way. 

"Your submissive is quite lovely, Mr. Styles." She replied, leveling the dominant with a look. 

Harry tensed, not sure how he felt about her tone, or facial expression. 

"Can we go dance now, daddy?" Louis pleaded, exaggerated pout of his face. "Please?"

"Yeah, baby. We can go dance." Harry answered, keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him. 

"Well I guess that's my cue. Bye, Louis, darling. I'll see you soon." She bent as if to press a kiss to Louis' cheek, but Harry moved so that she just barely missed. She seemed annoyed when she moved away, but blew a kiss to Louis all the same before walking away. 

"Harry, why'd you do that?" Louis rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "You're so dramatic. I doubt she's into boy submissives anyway." 

Harry grunted in reply, unsure eyes glued to the large black X that was marked on the back of the retreating woman's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, seriously," Louis' eyes were wide as he stared at the sight in front of him, pulling out his phone quickly to take a few shots of it. "you're so sexy. You honestly make fatherhood the sexiest thing ever."

Harry had a slight blush on his face from Louis' rambling, clearing his throat as he fixed the tie HJ was previously tugging on. 

The trio were sitting at their table for Barbara and Ed's reception, both a little buzzed off the expensive wine they've been drinking since the beginning of the wedding. 

It was stunning, Barbara had everything decorated with tans and baby blue accents to match the beach theme of her wedding. 

The actual ceremony had been out on the beach, a private one that was everything you would picture when you thought of a wedding at the Bahamas. 

Harry was a groomsmen, while Louis had actually been a bridesmaid and HJ was the ring bearer. It made for some extremely cute photos. 

"Mama!" HJ groaned, holding out his arms. "Mama please!"

Louis rolled his eyes, grinning as he let the toddler move into his lap. "You're just as clingy as your father."

"Hey," Harry pouted. "We're not clingy."

"You're right, you just gave my son your possessive gene." Louis replied with an unimpressed look. Harry chuckled, smug smirk on his face. 

"You're damn right, baby. I always know even when I'm not around, you've got my mini me with you to remind everyone who you belong to." It was Louis' turn to blush, shoving at the mans shoulder. 

"Gosh, you barbarian, keep it in your pants."

"Yeah, it's my wedding night, you better keep it in your pants till we leave." Edward cackled, slapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"The wedding is beautiful, Ed!" Louis complimented. "And Barbara looks so happy. You guys are going to have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you, Lou." Edward gave him a fond smile. "That means a lot." 

He bent to grab HJ, hoisting him in the air before catching him back in his arms. It made Louis' heart sky rocket, but his son giggled like it was the best thing in the world. 

"Come on, little man, let's go have some fun." Edward gave Louis and Harry a wink before walking away, leaving Louis pouting. 

"Oh, baby, relax." Harry chuckled, rubbing at Louis' thigh that was visible from the slit in the bridesmaid dress. "Come here."

Louis happily climbed into the mans lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. The couple seemed to get lost in each other for a moment, before Harry bent to press their lips together. 

"I can't wait to be married to you." Harry mumbled against his lips. "I can't wait to do all of this with you."

"You make me so happy." Louis sighed, feeling his eyes get a bit watery. "I love you."

"Hello, boys." They both jumped at Anne's voice, looking up to see the older woman with a bright grin on her face. "How're you both doing?"

Louis twisted around in Harry's lap to look at the woman as she sat in the chair next to them. "We're great! The wedding is gorgeous, isn't it?"

"I know." Anne sniffled, wiping under her eyes. "Don't remind me. Both of my sons are getting married."

"Eventually." Louis huffed. "I don't understand how they were able to plan this so quickly."

"Well, they don't have a toddler, and they had good luck with wedding planners." Anne grinned, making Louis pout. 

"I guess you're right." Harry chuckled into Louis' ear at the boy's pouty reply, rubbing at his hips through his dress. 

"I wanted to come ask you guys if I could steal little Harry away for the night?" Louis raised an eyebrow at the woman, before sharing a look with his fiancé. 

"That's perfectly fine, mom." Harry answered before Louis could say anything. "Ed ran off with him, but we can give you his bag when we head back to the hotel."

"Oh, perfect!" Anne cheered. "I want to take him out in the morning for some nana time."

"That's lovely, Anne." Louis smiled at the woman, feeling so much gratitude for her. She has been there for them through everything, and has never asked for anything in return. Louis wanted to do something special for her. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. I love my grand baby." Anne beamed. She reached out and took Louis' hand, rubbing his knuckles. "When are you having more?"

The question threw the couple off, making Louis giggle. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, I wouldn't mind trying." Louis peaked at Harry from the corner of his eye. He blushed, seeing the man light up at Louis' answer. 

"Wait, are you serious?" Harry questioned, eyes bright. "You want to start trying?"

"I mean," Louis blushed happily. "yeah. If we started trying soon, by the time the baby comes HJ won't be as dependent on me."

"Wow," Harry breathed out. "okay. Wow. Let's start trying."

"Like, now?" Louis' face heated up in surprise. 

"Like, tonight." Harry grinned, winking. He flinched, looking over at where his mom previously sat but was relieved when he realized she had left. 

"I can't wait to have another baby with you." Louis sighed, permanent smile on his face. He leaned up to connect their lips, but both of them were smiling too much to actually kiss. 

 

-

 

Louis gasped as Harry fucked into him, hanging onto the railing of the bed as it thumped against the wall. "Daddy!" He cried out, moving his hands to Harry's back, leaving scratch marks all over his broad shoulders. 

"Fuck, baby," Harry grunted in his ear, thrusts becoming manic and out of control. "Love fucking you bare."

Louis choked on his own breath as Harry nailed his prostate, the dom keeping his hips moving as he heard his subs irregular breathing. He knew Louis was close, and he was too. 

Harry bent to suck at Louis' nipples, hearing the whimper that the action caused. He let one of his hands leave Louis' thighs, using it to twist and tug at the other. 

"Daddy, gonna come!" Louis gasped out, arching his back. 

"Yeah, baby? Gonna come inside of you, princess. Gonna knock you up and leave you messy." Harry's voice was gravely and cracking as he became erratic. 

Louis came at Harry's words, moaning his name as he felt the man fuck him right through it. 

Harry came not too long after, using Louis' spent body to bring himself to his own orgasm. He came hard inside the boy, and sent a silent prayer that he got him pregnant. 

He couldn't wait for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis huffed as he looked down at the pregnancy test. 

Negative. 

Just as the other one that was sitting on the sink, they both said that he wasn't pregnant. Yet. 

He wasn't sure if he was grateful or not, to be completely honest. The morning after the wedding, while they were cuddled in bed naked with the sun beating down on them, they decided that if Louis didn't get pregnant from them having sex then, then they would wait until after the wedding. 

But, it was honestly good motivation. 

Louis suddenly had a burst of energy, sitting up from his perch on the edge of the bathtub and making his way out to the bedroom. 

Harry was seated on the bed where Louis left him, playing pool on his phone, probably with Liam. They were ridiculously competitive with each other. 

"Wedding planning activated." Louis announced, jumping onto the bed. "Come on, you lug. I want to get married and have more of your babies."

Harry laughed at that, shaking his head as he set his phone down on the bedside table. "Okay, baby. Come here." He patted his lap, and the boy took his place there, straddling his waist. "What do we need to get done?"

"Well first of all, we need to set a date." Louis pursed his lips, looking down at the man. 

"Alright, babe, do you have any ideas? I'll make the time for whatever you want." Harry was speaking softly, thumbs rubbing circles into Louis' exposed thighs. 

"I kind of want to get married on January first." Louis bit his lip. "It's only a few months away, but I think it'd be perfect, don't you think? Start the new year as a married couple. I think it's romantic."

"That's a lovely idea, Lou." Harry smiled. "It is a bit of a time crunch, but I'm sure that won't be an issue. We can even go look at venues first thing in the morning, how does that sound? Then, if you still want to, we can speak to Ms. Vandel about decorating it."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Louis beamed. "Thank you, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry sat up to kiss him softly. "Come on, HJ is probably going to wake up soon."

Louis nodded his head in agreement, getting up and fixing the shorts he was wearing that were riding up. "I'm going to go get started on lunch, and then probably research some places to look at tomorrow."

"Good idea." Harry gave Louis' bum a quick slap as he walked by, but Louis barely flinched. He was used to it. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll check on Junior afterwards, so if he's not awake yet don't worry about it."

"Okay, thanks babe." Louis blew him a final kiss before walking out of the room, and straight to his little boy's bedroom. 

He peaked into the crib, stifling a giggle at his sons wacky position. His bum was sticking in the air, and he was sucking on his thumb, wild curls all over the place. Louis adored him. 

He let his index finger caress the babies soft check, feeling his heart threaten to burst. God, he couldn't believe he created this little boy with Harry. And he wanted more of them. So many more little babies, all made with his wonderful soon to be husband. 

With a final glance at his little dominant, he left the room, petting the top of Winnie's head as he walked by her. She loved HJ, and it showed.

When Louis got downstairs he went straight to the kitchen, his own stomach grumbling from hunger. He set to make some tomato soup, making grilled cheese to go along with it. He figured little Harry would love to dip some bread into the broth. 

As he began cooking, he was startled by the sound of a phone ringing. He looked around before chuckling, remembering that he had placed his cell phone in his back pocket. 

He took it out and glanced at the caller ID, answering once he realized it was his mother. 

"Hi, mom." Their relationship wasn't the best, probably would never be as close as what would be expected, but it was slowly repairing. "What's up?"

"Hi, sweetie." Jay cleared her throat, sounding nervous. Louis frowned at that, putting down the spoon he had been using to stir the soup. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, actually."

"Alright, sure." He bit at his thumbnail, honestly a bit anxious. He wasn't sure where this was going to lead. 

"I had breakfast with Madison earlier." Louis' eyebrows furrowed. He didn't expect that. "She's changed, Lou. She's changed a lot."

"Okay..." Louis drawled. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well," Jay cleared her throat again, and now it made Louis roll his eyes. He just wanted her to spit it out. "She wants to see you."

"Well, that's too bad." Louis replied instantly, frown growing on his face. "There's no way she changed enough for me to feel comfortable seeing her again."

"Oh..." Jay trailed off. "It's just... I didn't believe it either, darling. Not at all. But I had breakfast with her and Eleanor. You remember her sub, right? Eleanor looked so healthy, she was glowing, and they seemed like they were gaining a healthier relationship as dom and sub." Jay tried to explain. 

"I know that this is coming out of the blue, and I hope I'm not straining our own relationship." The woman sounded a bit choked up as she talked. "I just know that it would be wonderful for you two to be able to meet with each other again."

"I don't know." Louis sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "How long is she in town for?"

"Well, that's another thing." Jay's voice made Louis brace himself. "She's actually here to look at houses. She wants to move and start a family with Eleanor over here."

"What?" Louis questioned. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry this is probably so over whelming, blue." Jay sighed. "Take your time to think about it, okay? No one is rushing you. I love you."

"Yeah, love you too. I'll talk to you later." He hung up after that, placing his phone on the counter as he stared at the tile under his feet. 

Was it possible that Madison has actually changed? Even if she did, Louis wasn't sure why she would want to reconnect with him anyways. What was the point? They haven't even talked to each other in over two years. 

Before he could get too lost in thought, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward the kitchen, and couldn't help his grin at the sight in front of him. 

Harry had obviously just gotten out of the shower, only wearing a pair of tight black briefs. He was holding their little boy in his muscular arms, and it was a beautiful sight to see. HJ looked so much like Harry at the moment, only wearing a nappie and wild curls all over the place. It made Louis' ovaries scream. 

"Mama!" HJ cheered excitedly, looking well rested and happy. "Mama, wake!"

"You're awake?" Louis gasped excitedly, moving to press a loud kiss to one of the boy's chubby cheeks. "Mama is so happy to see you."

"Happy." The toddler cooed as Louis cuddled him to his chest, Harry staring down at them fondly.

"You okay, baby?" Louis should've known Harry would pick up on his strange mood. The man could read him like a book. 

"Can we talk about it later?" Louis asked, pouting. "I just want to eat some lunch and cuddle with my manly men."

"Of course." Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We'll talk whenever you're ready."

Louis was so grateful for his growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we're all caught up!! I've got almost all of my fics up to date, except the two newer ones I posted, Three's Company and Hey Angel, but I hope to get them up to date today!! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Louis hummed as he looked around the large ball room, not really feeling anything call out to him. HJ was bored in his arms, and it made the decision concrete. Another no to a venue. 

He huffed, taking a seat in a chair, placing HJ onto his lap. The toddler was snuggling with his dinosaur, leaning back into Louis' hold. They would have to make this trip a quick one, because Louis knew that his nap time was approaching quickly. 

Harry had run to go take a call, though, and Louis just wanted him to hurry up so that they could leave. He was growing tired of visiting all of these venues, only to not want a single one. He felt like he'd have to settle, and that upset him. He wanted his wedding to be perfect. 

"What do you think, Mr. Tomlinson?" The manager of the space walked in, large grin on his face. Louis tried not to make a face, honestly a bit creeped out by the dominant. 

"I'm going to have to discuss it with Harry." Louis answered, standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

"Are you sure?" The man side stepped in front of Louis, blocking his way. "I'm sure there has to be something of interest here for you."

"Go 'way." Louis' eyes widened at shock at his suddenly angry toddler, who was glowering at the man. "Dada!" He yelled shaking his dinosaur at the creepy dominant. 

As if that's all Harry was waiting for, he immediately entered the ballroom. His face was scrunched up in confusion at first, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the scene in front of him. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, Mr. Styles." The man gulped, moving away from Louis. HJ continued to stare the man down, Louis honestly surprised by the little ones actions. While he's shown plenty of signs of being overly possessive of Louis before, he had never actually yelled at someone. 

The fact that he had enough sense in the situation to yell for his father made Louis' heart melt. His baby was so intuitive. He would be a fantastic dom to a very special submissive one day. 

Louis shook the idea out of his head. He didn't want to think of his baby growing up and getting matched at all right now. 

With his path now cleared, Louis walked passed the manager, not missing how HJ kept his big blue eyes on him as if watching his every move. Harry fuckin' Junior for sure. 

When the couple walked into the parking lot, Harry grabbed the toddler from Louis and pressed a messy kiss to one of his chubby cheeks. "What a good boy you are, protecting your mummy."

HJ giggled happily, snuggling into Harry's neck and sending a mega watt smile Louis' way. They were identical besides the nose and eyes, and Louis sighed, completely infatuated with them both. 

"I love you two so much." Harry must've heard the emotion in Louis' voice, because he wrapped a free arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead, rubbing at his side. 

"I love you too, princess. More than you'll ever know."

 

-

 

"I don't think I'm going to follow through with Ms. Campbell." Harry muttered to Louis as they got ready for bed later that day. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised, as he slipped off the skinny jeans he had been wearing. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't like her very much." Harry admitted, pursing his lips. "She was practically all over you that night, it was disrespectful."

Louis frowned, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Lou," Harry huffed out a sigh. "When I turned to check on you at the bar, she was practically on top of you. She even tried to kiss you goodbye, right in front of your dominant!"

"Harry, love," Louis cooed, attempting to calm the man down. He crawled into bed, straddling the mans bare waist. "there's no need for all of this. I'm yours, baby." He rubbed at Harry's naked chest, biting his lip. 

"Why would I ever even look at someone else, when I have this?" Louis began to move his hips back against Harry's groin, biting his lips as he let his hands slide down his muscular stomach. His baby daddy was so fit. "All I think about whenever your not with me, is how much I need you."

Harry's eyes had darkened, lids half open as he watched Louis slither down his body. The submissive bit at the waistband of his briefs, and pulled them down with just his teeth. It was so sexy, Harry let a low groan slip out. 

"God, look at you," Louis moaned like a porn star, licking his lips. "Such a fat cock, always fucks me so good. I know that no one could ever fuck me like you can, daddy." 

Harry couldn't believe the dirty words his boy was saying, at a complete loss for words. His cock was painfully hard just from his seduction. 

Louis gripped at the base of Harry's cock, and licked one long strip from his hand to the tip, before letting his mouth cover the mushroom head. 

Harry moaned, head tipping back as he placed one of his hands in the petite boy's hair. Louis pinched at his thigh, though, demanding his attention. 

When Harry looked back down, Louis' dilated eyes were staring right back up at him, long thick eyelashes fluttering in a way that made Harry inhale deeply. God, he was beautiful. 

Louis moved his hand on top of Harry's, and once the dominant got the hint, he began to move Louis' head with his hair fisted in his hand. 

The boy moaned in pleasure, and it scent shivers up Harry's spine, moaning louder. Louis slipped off his cock, red swollen lips smirking. "Daddy, you have to be quiet. You don't want to wake up HJ, do you?"

Harry took a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement. If HJ interrupted them, he might combust from sexual frustration. Or die of blue balls. Either was very possible. 

Louis grinned, moving back up the older mans body to press their lips together. 

Harry ignored the taste of himself on Louis' tongue, moving his own hands down the boy's body until he could grip two handfuls of his bum. Louis squeaked in surprise, pulling away with a giggle. "Daddy!"

Harry smirked, squeezing at his bum once more before moving his hand away and spanking him harshly. 

Louis gasped in surprise, arching his back. "Again."

Harry followed through, this time giving his bum two spanks right on top of each other, his bum turning a bright pink with his handshake. "Should get a tattoo of my name right here." Harry smirked, slapping his other arse cheek. "Let everyone know this fat bum belongs to me."

"Hey," Louis giggled once more, shaking his head. "My bums not fat."

"Love your fat bum." Harry growled playfully before suddenly flipping them both over, connecting their lips again. "C'n I fuck you, baby?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't." Louis replied, running a hand through the mans hair, before yanking it. Harry groaned in pleasure, gripped Louis' thighs and wrapping them around his waist. The man slid his cock between the boy's cheeks, making him flush and whimper as the head caught on his hole. 

"Wanna watch you prep yourself." Harry announced, suddenly. He rolled away, much to Louis' displeasure, and reached into the night stand to grab a bottle of lube. 

"But I love your fingers in me." Louis pouted playfully, already sitting and moving onto his knees. "Gimme."

Harry grinned, letting the big snatch the bottle out of his hand. Louis squirted a bit onto his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm the substance, before turning so that his bum was facing Harry. 

He made a show of arching his back, and rubbing at hole with only his index finger.

"God, come on, baby. I'm gonna explode."

Louis bit his lip to hide a chuckle, before finally letting his index finger push in. He moaned in pleasure, letting the digit fuck in and out of himself before quickly added another. 

"Tsk," Harry murmured. "who said you could add another?"

"Please daddy," Louis froze his actions, middle and index finger still deep inside him. "Please."

Harry bent to get a closer view of his boy's fingers working inside of him, and honestly couldn't stop himself from biting at the golden skin. Louis whimpered in response, and Harry took that as a sign to do it again. 

He bit at his other cheek, hard enough to have Louis cry out, and when Harry pulled away he marveled at the mark it left behind. 

"God," he grunted. "I just want to mark you up all over."

"Please, just fuck me, Harry." Louis whined, overwhelmed tears beginning to make his eyes glassy. "Need it so bad."

"I got you, baby." Harry mumbled back, removing Louis' fingers and replacing them with his own. Louis moaned and pushed back against the digits, making Harry spank him again. "Don't be greedy."

Louis let out a sob at that, but stopped his hip movements. Harry praised him for being so good, and quickly put a condom on and lubed up before aligning himself with the boy's hole. 

He pushed in slowly, and Louis let out a high pitched moan that drove Harry mad. He was so damn sexy.

Once he bottomed out, he had to keep still, already on edge from all of their foreplay. Once he felt himself relax a bit, he began to thrust fast and rough into Louis. 

The boy's bum jiggled each time Harry's hips slammed into him, and it was mesmerizing for Harry. His bum had definitely gotten rounder from being pregnant, and all of the working out the boy did. 

"Faster, daddy," Louis cried out, feeling close to the edge. "gonna come!"

"You can come baby," Harry grunted, thrusts erratic. "Fuck, you're so perfect."

They both came at relatively the same time, both moaning out each other's names. Harry slipped out immediately, Louis letting out a noise of protest. 

"Wanted you to stay in for a bit." He pouted, rolling onto his back, stomach covered in come. 

Harry shook his head, smiling tiredly, before getting up from the bed to get a rag to clean him off. "You drive me crazy."

"Good, because you drive me crazy too."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis was rather proud of himself. 

He unbuckled HJ from his car seat, the boy immediately clinging to him, before closing the car door and locking it behind them. 

He had a bag of food in his other hand, and when he walked into the building of Harry's office, he was immediately greeted by the receptionist. 

Harry had woken up unusually early this morning, and Louis had only known that he had done so because of a sad text saying he wished he had gotten his morning kisses. Louis knew that Harry was stressed lately with all his work, so he decided that he'd get food from his fiancés favorite place, and surprise him with lunch. 

"Oh, hello!" She looked frazzled, and Louis felt bad. He knew his hubby probably drove her crazy with how much of a control freak he was. "Should I let Mr. Styles know you're here?"

"No thanks," Louis shuffled the things in his arm around to place a finger on his lips. "we're surprising him."

"Dada work?" HJ looked around the office amazed. "Dada?"

"Of course." The receptionist looked utterly charmed. "I think he's in a meeting right now, but they've been in there for a while so he should be getting out soon."

"Okay, perfect." Louis grinned. He looked around the building and immediately cheered when he recognized a face. "Ni!"

The blond looked around before noticing Louis, and excitedly ran over. "Lou! What're you doing here?"

"Came to surprise Harry with lunch." He answered, gesturing toward the large paper bag he placed on the floor. "How're you?"

"Stressed," he groaned. "your husband has had me all over the place all day. This is the first time I've even been standing still today."

"Aw," Louis frowned. "I'm sorry. I could talk to him?"

"No way." Niall waved off the thought. "It sucks, but its work. It's not supposed to be fun. Anyways, I'm way too grateful for Harry. I had literally zero qualifications before he made me his personal assistant."

"Okay, if you're sure." Louis shrugged. He looked toward the office door he knew Harry was behind. "Who is he meeting with?"

"Meeting?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows. "He doesn't have any meeting scheduled until three."

Louis frowned, and when he looked over at the office again, noticed that the door was now opened. 

A livid Danielle Campbell was walking out, and she slammed the office door behind her. 

"Oh, shit." Niall cursed. "That was not planned."

The woman started walking toward the door, but stopped when she noticed Louis standing off to the side. Her expression changed from angry, to a growing smirk on her face. 

"Hello, Louis." She purred as she walked up to him. Louis turned to Niall for guidance, but the fellow submissive was gone. Damn it. "How are you?"

"Go 'way." HJ complained, making a big show of rolling his eyes. Louis pursed his lips to hide a chuckle. If Harry saw that, he'd definitely scold Louis. Harry constantly complained about the submissives' eye rolls. 

"Sorry," Louis apologized, moving HJ so that he could cling to his neck. The little boy kept the annoyed look on his face, and Danielle seemed a bit put out by it. It made Louis narrow his eyes. "Is there something you need?"

"Well I'm going to be staying around here for a few days, so I wanted to invite you out for a meal." She grinned, twirling a strand of her hair. Louis' eyebrows raised in shock. He wasn't dumb. This was flirting. 

Was she seriously asking a matched sub with a child in his arms on a date?

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty busy with my son." He replied, not wanting to be rude. Her eyes drifted to the toddler again, who was still giving her a dirty look. 

"Go 'way." He repeated. 

She reached into her purse and pulled out a card, handing it to Louis. "Well, you could always call me if anything. I could have my PA babysit your kid."

She walked away, Louis scowling at her back. Who did she think she was?

He inhaled deeply, shaking his head before picking up the bag of food and walking toward Harry's office. 

The door was still opened, both Liam and Niall standing inside the room with Louis' dominant. 

"Lou," Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise, standing from his desk. "baby, what're you doing here?"

"Brought you some lunch." He grinned, letting HJ stand by himself. The toddler was a bit clumsy, but he excitedly ran as fast as he could towards his father. 

"Dada!" He cheered excitedly. The look on Harry's face made Louis swoon, watching as the man picked the toddler and held him close to his chest. 

"Hello, little man." Harry hummed, pressing a kiss to a chubby cheek. "Guys, we can finish this discussion later." He gave a pointed look to Liam. 

Liam and Niall both nodded and left the room, offering smiles to Louis as they passed him. 

"I got you some Thai food from that place we had a couple weeks ago." Louis grinned. Harry made a show of cheering, clapping HJ's hands who giggled at his fathers antics. "How's your day, honey?"

"Much better now." Harry answered in all honesty. He walked toward Louis and placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him close to press a kiss to his soft lips. "Mmm," he hummed, licking into the submissive boy's mouth. 

"Dada!" HJ complained loudly from between them, slapping at his fathers chest. They pulled apart to look at him, Louis giggling at the baby's miffed expression. 

"I know, he's yours." Harry rolled his eyes, smile on his face as he talked to HJ. "You own us all, don't think we forget it."

"Actually, babe," Louis bit his lip, remembering the conversation he had with Danielle outside. "what was that woman doing here?"

"Being rotten." Harry rolled his eyes. "When she found out we lost interest in building a contract, she flew over just to attempt to convince us otherwise. I told her I didn't want anything to do with her, and that I had already signed a contract with Mr. Sheeran." Louis nodded his head in understanding, remembering the red headed man that they had met up with before leaving the city. 

"I bet she didn't like that." Louis mused as he began unpacking the food onto Harry's desk. Harry let HJ down, the little boy immediately going towards the small box of toys that Harry had bought specifically to keep in his office in case the baby was ever there. 

"Not at all." He sighed, taking a seat in his chair. He patted his lap, pouting at Louis. "I've had a stressful day, come cuddle me."

"Coddle, more like." Louis chuckled. Nevertheless, he grabbed their food and went over to sit on his lap, handing Harry his own take out box. 

"I really do appreciate you coming, baby." Harry gave him another kiss. "You always know what to do."

"Anything for my baby daddy." Louis grinned. "Also, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's wrong?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, putting down his fork. 

"Nothing big, I just," Louis bit his lip. "I'm going to meet my sister for lunch tomorrow, and I don't want to bring HJ."

"That's fine, baby." Harry shook his head. "We can either get my mom to stay with him, or if you want to do it by yourself, I can. You just tell me what you'd like to do."

"I think I want to go by myself." Harry nodded his head in understanding, going back to his food. "Thank you, daddy." He murmured into his ear, pressing a kiss on his neck. 

"I'm always here for you princess, no matter what." Louis smiled at the comforting words, snuggling further into the man as they ate together and watched their son play. 

No matter what happened with anyone else, at least he had his dominant by his side, and his little boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis bit his lip nervously as he entered the Italian restaurant, looking around to see if he could find his sister. 

It wasn't long before his eyes landed on her. She looked stunning and elegant, as usual. Her blonde hair was curled and resting on her shoulders, and her make up looked impeccable. 

He wished when growing up that they could've bonded over a similar love for make up, but that obviously didn't work out. 

When Louis reached the table, Madison's eyes immediately widened in surprise. She stood up from her seat and reached a hand out to shake. 

"Louis, you look great." She sounded shocked, and it made Louis uncomfortable. Why was it so shocking that he was taking care of himself?

"Thank you, Madison." Louis cleared his throat before taking a seat. She followed the movement, eyes still wide as she continued to stare him down. "Where's Eleanor?"

"In the bathroom." She waved off the question. "I feel like all she does is pee now."

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned, finding the comment odd. He flipped through the menu before deciding on some soup and salad. 

"Oh, mom didn't tell you? Eleanor's pregnant." Louis' eyes widened in surprise, setting down his menu. What? "I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

"I just--" Louis tried to relax himself, even though he was paranoid that anything he said could set her off. He had to be brave. "I thought you never wanted any kids."

"I didn't." Madison shrugged her shoulders. "Eleanor does, though, so we came up with a compromise."

Louis didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean a compromise?"

Before she could answer, a waitress came to the table to take their orders. Louis ordered for himself, while Madison stated both her and her submissives. 

"I told Eleanor she would be the one to get pregnant, and I wanted it to be my egg and not hers." Madison explained, nonchalant. Louis blanched at her attitude, but decided not to comment it. Okay, maybe Madison wasn't so hostile, but she was still the same. She didn't care for anyone but herself. 

"But, you didn't even want children in the first place?" Louis knew how important it was for a submissive to have that biological connection with their child. It's why cases of giving up for adoption, or even adopting, were exceptionally rare. And Louis knew Madison. He knew she had some backwards explanation for why she was doing what she was doing. 

"I don't want her genetics." Madison answered. Louis pursed his lips. There it was. "If I'm going to have a child, an heir, if you will, I want it to be created from me. If I let her egg be inseminated, who knows what kind of brat I'd end up with." 

And, God, did that seriously make Louis' heart shatter for Eleanor. His sister was a psychopath. 

He knew deep down that she had lied on her test, because people with sociopathic tendencies like Madison always ended up getting deemed unmatchable. The Calculator was never wrong, but it could only do so much based off of the results it received. 

Just then, Eleanor joined them at the table. She had a decently sized bump, and Louis figured she was probably at around the five month mark. "Hi, Eleanor." Louis greeted her. 

She looked at Madison for permission before talking. "Hi, Louis. You look wonderful. I hope I get to look as good as you do after the baby."

"I had a wonderful trainer that Harry found, I could give you guys his number?" Louis aimed the question toward Madison, as he knew that she would be in charge of that. 

"That would actually be wonderful, Louis." Madison gave him a small, pleased smile. "I would love for Eleanor to have the same results."

Her tone made Louis even more uncomfortable than he already had been. He couldn't wait for this lunch to be over. 

 

-

 

Louis took a deep breath as he walked into his home, resting against the front door as he kicked off his shoes. 

That lunch was miserable. 

He was uneasy and antsy through out the entire thing, and Madison just seemed like a ticking time bomb while Eleanor seemed like a shell of a person. Louis had a really bad feeling about them both. 

He moved away from the front entrance, and began to search for his own dominant and little baby. He craved their comfort more than anything right now. 

He could hear a muffled voice that sounded a whole lot like Harry toward little Hazza's room, so Louis took off in that direction. 

The sight that awaited him, though, made everything so worth it. 

Harry was resting on the floor, completely sprawled out but with his arms wrapped around HJ who was dozing on his chest. Harry was humming softly to him, and rubbing the toddlers' back. It was an adorable sight, and Louis immediately pulled out his phone to take a few pictures. 

"Baby?" Louis looked up at the whisper, returning the grin that Harry was sending him. "Hey."

Louis walked over to him and picked HJ up from his chest, cuddling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead before placing him into his bed. 

As he stared down at his baby, Louis sighed in contentment. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of Louis' head. "I love you both, so much." Louis sniffled. 

"Oh, my princess," Harry turned Louis around in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Louis smiled through the tears falling down his face. "I'm honestly just so overwhelmed from how happy I am with you two. I was miserable growing up, but now, I have my own little family that means so much to me."

"Oh, pet," Harry cooed, bending to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

 

-

 

Louis whimpered as Harry continued to use his body, trying his best to keep himself upright as the man continued to thrust into him from behind. "Daddy!" He whined, over sensitive.

"So fucking tight," Harry grunted, slapping at Louis' bum. "Perfect for me, aren't you? You were made for me."

"Yeah, daddy," Louis bit at his knuckles, feeling himself nearing the edge all over again. Harry pulled out at that point, making Louis cry out at the sudden emptiness. 

The dominant moved onto his back, and manhandled Louis onto his waist, moaning as Louis slid back onto his cock. The submissive whimpered as he began to raise himself up and down, letting Harry help him move with his hands gripped tight on his waist. 

Harry came only a few moments later, and Louis cried out his name only a few seconds after as he came for the second time. 

"I love you, princess." Harry huffed, taking a few deep breaths, letting out a grunt as Louis slipped off of him. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash by their bed, welcoming Louis' tiny body as he laid on his chest. "You okay? You didn't even give me a chance to ask about lunch with your sister."

"I don't know if I can do it." Louis sighed. "I don't think she can change. I was terrified the whole time." Harry tightened his grip on Louis' body, wishing he could've been there to do something. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so proud of you for trying, though." Louis nodded his head, agreeing. He would've hated himself if he didn't give it a chance. At least now he knew. "And, I was thinking about something earlier."

Louis looked up, fond smile growing on his face at the excited expression Harry had. "What's up?"

"How about we go on vacation?" He grinned. "Lets go somewhere we've never been, baby. It could be our first family vacation. You've been so stressed out with the wedding and your family, and I would love to take a break from work to spend some time with you and HJ. What do you say?"

"Harry," Louis beamed. "That's a great idea. I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll do anything to keep you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Emma and Eleanor? Where do you think they should they go for vacation? xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to go somewhere beachy, I think." Louis hummed, looking through different resorts on Harry's work laptop. "Or maybe somewhere with a lot of history? I love museums."

Louis could feel Harry shrug his shoulders from his spot on his lap, and rolled his eyes. Harry had said when they woke up that morning that he had some things to get done work wise and that he'd be in his office if anything, and after putting HJ down for his nap, Louis went to join him. 

Now, Louis basically took over so that they could plan for their upcoming vacation. He knew Harry wasn't going to complain about it though. 

The man obviously needed a break from his responsibility when Louis walked in on him with his head buried in his hands, taking deep breaths to relax. His sexy, hard working man always worked until he was completely overwhelmed. 

"I think it'd be nice to go somewhere with water." Harry spoke up. Louis looked over his shoulder to grin at him, trying to express how happy he was that the man was deciding to now participate. "HJ loves kicking around in the pool, I think he'd enjoy visiting a beach."

"That's such a good idea." Louis beamed at him. Harry smiled back in response, looking equally as happy. "What about Aruba?" Louis gasped excitedly. 

Harry rubbed at Louis' naked thigh, the shorts he was wearing were extremely short but Harry loved them. "If that's where you want to go, then that's where we'll go."

"Really?" Louis turned around in his lap, legs swinging as he straddled his waist. "Are you sure? This is your vacation too. I want it to be somewhere you'll have fun."

"I'll have fun wherever we go, as long as I'm with my little family." Harry murmured, pressing a soft, short kiss to Louis' pink lips. "I love that idea anyways, baby. We can find a nice resort that has some nice restaurants or entertainment nearby. Maybe we could even invite our parents? They could watch HJ while we have some adult fun too."

"I love you." Louis breathed out instead of answering. He couldn't believe his luck that he got matched with Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response, a wide grin on his face. He loved making Louis happy, and he'd do anything to keep that sparkle in his eyes that he had right now. 

He was surprised, though, when suddenly Louis slipped out of his lap and rested on his knees on the floor. He hadn't expected anything out of this, but was pleasantly surprised when Louis began unbuttoning his pants. 

Louis gripped at the already hardening length, and licked from his balls to the head of his cock. He sucked the mushroom tip into his mouth without any teasing, and moaned as he felt Harry's cock fattening up in his mouth as he bobbed his head. 

"Such a good princess, aren't you?" Harry practically purred, letting one of his hands run through Louis' hair and grip at the ends. He pushed Louis further down onto his cock, grunting as Louis choked a bit.

"Daddy," Louis whimpered once Harry let him breathe. He kept his hand moving on the mans cock, and poured up at him with his swollen lips. "want you to fuck me."

Harry was quick to help Louis up, and he moved his lap top in order to let Louis lay on top of the desk. The dominant slipped the track shorts down his hairless legs and hummed, pleased, when he realized the submissive wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Need lube, baby." Harry mumbled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Louis' hole. Louis shivered at the touch, and nodded his head. Harry adjusted himself back into his pants and quickly jogged out of the room and down the hall, grabbing a random bottled lube and a condom from their nightstand before going back toward his office. 

He made a quick pitstop at HJ's nursery, and sighed in relief when he saw the toddler was still sleeping in his bed. After the reassurance, he went back to the office where Louis was pulling at his own cock. 

"Who said you could touch yourself, baby?" Harry hummed, closing the door behind him as he walked inside. While the sight turned him on, the submissive knew not to touch himself without permission.

He sat back in his desk chair, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he pulled his aching cock out of the confines of his jeans. He didn't bother taking them off, but he did remove his shirt because he knew how much Louis liked skin to skin contact during sex. 

"Come here." He ordered, patting his lap. Louis was flushed and pretty as he sat up from the desk, and Harry helped him pull off his own shirt before the boy sat, naked, in his lap. "So damn pretty, princess. I'm going to give you a few spanks for touching yourself, though, okay?" 

Louis nodded his head with a whimper, and sat himself comfortably so that he was cuddled into Harry's chest while arching his back so his bum would stick out. 

Harry hummed in approval at the position, and let his hand slap down against the naturally tanned skin. Louis let out a little squeak from surprise, but besides that took the spanking like a champ. Harry was so eager to fuck him he only gave him ten slaps, before maneuvering the boy so that he was turned around and leaning his upper body against the desk in front of him. 

Harry loved fucking Louis like this, when he was able to watch as his cock slipped in and out of him, plus the sight of Louis' bum jiggling as he rode him always made him see stars. 

Harry was quick to rub some lube onto his fingers, and didn't worry about foreplay as he simply fingered him to open him up rather than pleasure him. His cock needed to be inside of his sub within the next five minutes or he'd probably combust. 

Once Harry felt that Louis was loose enough, he quickly put on the condom and lubed himself before sitting back in his chair.

Louis peeked over his shoulder in question, before pouting at the sight of Harry sitting back with his head resting on his arms. "Daddy?"

"Ride me, baby." He answered simply, making Louis whine. He reached behind himself to grip at Harry's dick, and used the leverage to help himself sink down onto him. 

He sighed in pleasure as he felt Harry stretch him out further, letting out a moan once he was seated completely on him. He didn't waste any time as he rested his arms on the desk in front of him, and began to raise himself up and down on Harry's cock. 

Harry grunted as Louis moved, slapping his arse every once in awhile just to watch it move. Harry was positive that he had the sexiest sub on the planet. He was pretty damn proud to have said sub bouncing on his cock almost everyday, too. 

It didn't take long for them to cum, and once Harry released into the condom, the couple, sticky with sweat, immediately ran into their room completely naked to hop into the shower before HJ finally woke up. 

They giggled together under the spray, and neither could imagine a world that they didn't belong to each other in. 

 

-

 

"So I found this really cool resort in Aruba, and they have nightly entertainment, and not only do they have a beautiful pool, but it's directly on the beach!" Louis explained excitedly. 

Harry nodded his head in thought as he fed HJ another bite of apple sauce, chuckling as the boy was making more and more of a mess of his face as he ate. "Whatever you want, princess. Have you talked to Gem and Ed yet?" 

After a long discussion, the couple decided that they would be inviting Harry's siblings along with them. They had also considered inviting Liam and Sophia along, but Liam would have to stay to watch the company while Harry was gone. They both considered it good practice for when Harry took off for the wedding and honeymoon that would take place in just a few months.

"Yeah, I was talking to Gemma about it on the phone earlier and she thought it was the coolest idea ever. I texted Babs too, but she hasn't replied yet." Louis shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well, go ahead and just book the three rooms and if anything we can cancel the third." Harry thought out loud. "We can also book the plane tickets tonight."

"This is so exciting." Louis giggled. He was practically shaking with excitement. "We're gonna have so much fun! Our first family vacation."

"The first of many." Harry corrected. "Hopefully next time we go on one, we'll have another family member with us." He sent Louis a wink.

"That's the goal." Louis smiled, bashful. He couldn't wait to get married and have another child. While he knew logically the best plan was to wait until after the wedding, Louis' baby fever was going through the roof. He missed being pregnant so much, and he wanted HJ and his siblings to be close in age. 

But, he shook the idea out of his head. No more babies until after he officially becomes a Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've updated this fic, Heartbeat, The Triplets Mate, and updated An Alphas Equal twice! Now that midterms are over, I'm feeling really inspired. Don't forget to leave a comment with any thoughts or questions!! xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Louis cooed to his baby excitedly, pressing kisses over his chubby cheeks. "Do you want to go swimming with mommy?"

"Mama," HJ giggled, attempting to push his face away. Louis laughed, picking the half naked boy up and cuddling him close to his chest. 

They were staying at a beautiful resort in Aruba, but having just gotten there the night before, they haven't gotten the chance yet to go out and have fun. Today, though, the whole family was planning on spending the day at the beach, and ending it with a dinner Harry set up entirely on his own. 

Louis already felt so relaxed and refreshed. This vacation was obviously so necessary, and he hadn't even noticed until they stepped off the plane.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry called from the bathroom. He stepped out, hair wet from his shower and only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Louis looked him up and down, even though he already had the sharp V of his hips and muscled abs engrained into his mind. 

"Almost, daddy." Louis sang, setting HJ back down so he could finish dressing him. He was wearing a pair of blue swimming shorts with little anchors on them, and the sub put on his matching toddler swimming shirt that clung to his little belly. He couldn't help but coo at the sight. "Little Hazza can't wait to go play in the sand. Right, honey?"

"Mama play!" He cheered excitedly. Louis shared a beaming grin with Harry before sitting the boy at the top of the bed, moving away to put his own bathing suit on. 

It was a tight pair of black swimming shorts, a bit shorter than the usual. Louis knew his bum looked good in them, and Harry hadn't even seen them yet. 

He had already showered, and he simply brushed out his hair. Since he was planning on being in the water all day, there was no need for makeup or hair product. 

When he walked out of the closet, Harry was running a towel through his hair, already clad in his own red trunks. They hung low on his waist just like Louis liked it. "I hope Anne brought her camera with her. I'd love to get a bunch of nice pictures while we're here."

Edward and Barbara hadn't been able to join them on vacation, but instead of canceling their room, Louis asked Anne and Robin to join them. He was happy that they could come, because Louis thought they deserved to be spoiled a bit after all they've done for them since Louis had gotten matched with their son. 

Gemma and Niall were also with them, and Louis was so excited. They were probably the ones he got to spend the least time with ever since HJ had been born, and Louis missed Niall. 

Harry turned to look at him and whistled, sending him a flirty wink. It made Louis blush and giggle, as if they haven't been in a committed relationship for the past year and a half. "I'll definitely want some pictures of you, baby, but not ones that can be taken by my mom."

Louis shoved his shoulder lightly, his face heating up before grabbing the sunscreen he had packed. He lathered it all over HJ, who grumbled, not liking the feeling. "You perv. Have you talked to your mom or sister yet?"

"Yeah, Gem texted me saying that they're all ready whenever we are. Her and Niall just finished breakfast." Louis hummed in response, nodding his head. 

"Okay, great. Tell them we're about to leave and to meet us at the elevator." Harry nodded his head and grabbed his phone, texting them just that. 

Once Louis was sure his baby was completely covered in sunblock, he grabbed a cute sun hat he had bought online, and put it on him. "Oh my god."

Harry turned quickly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, look how freaking cute he is!" Louis sighed, holding a hand over his heart. "I can't believe we have such a cute baby."

"You're his mother, of course he is." Harry replied, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks before scooping HJ into his arms. "Let's go have some fun, baby. Got the bag?"

Louis nodded, holding up a bag of just in case items for their son, and some tanning oil and sunblock for themselves. He slipped on his sunglasses as they walked out the door, greeting the rest of the family excitedly at the elevator. 

"Look at how handsome." Anne cooed as soon as she saw her grandson. "Are we going to have a lot of fun, HJ?"

"Nana!" He cheered instead of answering, causing the group to chuckle. They took the elevator down the the lobby floor, and headed straight toward the back of the hotel. There was a huge pool on a beautiful styled deck, and just by going down a few steps, they touched a private beach owned by the hotel. It was stunning. 

The area was relatively empty, only a few other people spread out along the shore. The large group found an area by the water, where there was already large beach umbrellas and chairs laid out for use.

They spread their things out, and Louis giggled as Niall took off his shirt and ran straight toward the water. He kicked up some sand in his quick movements, and HJ made a confused noise at it. 

"Do you like the sand, handsome?" Louis cooed, watching as Harry placed the toddler on top of a towel on the ground. He immediately began crawling around, grabbing a handful of sand and chucking it straight at Harry. 

"Junior!" Harry chuckled before plopping down next to him. "Don't throw sand at daddy."

HJ simply beamed up at him, dimples emphasized on his chubby cheeks. He pet at the sand some more, and Louis relaxed on a chair next to Anne as he kept an eye on his little family. 

"Louis, thank you so much for inviting us to come with you guys. This place is beautiful." Anne gushed. She was wearing a large sun hat and a cute bathing suit that looked like a romper. Louis adored the older woman. 

"Anne, seriously, you have done so much for us." Louis replied with pursed lips, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, mom, just enjoy yourself. If you really want to thank us, you could take Junior tonight." Harry said with a cheeky grin. Louis rolled his eyes, slapping at the mans arm. 

"Oh, that would be perfectly fine!" Anne grinned. "The hotel has a theater room and they're showing Nemo tonight. Robin and I can take him there after our dinner."

"That's so cute!" Louis cooed. "You're such great grandparents. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Darling, dont worry about it." Anne smiled before grabbing a book from her beach bag. She tilted her hat further down to completely block the sun from her face. "You just keep being such good parents, and we'll continue to help you whenever you need it."

"Niall and I could watch him if you want some time alone too." Gemma cut in. She was wearing a cute black one piece with the sides of it cut out, and large sunglasses. "Even though I'd probably be the one doing the watching."

Harry chuckled, "You needed a fun soulmate, Gem. The Calculator knew how boring you were."

The girl scoffed and lightly kicked at her brothers side from where she was standing. "Says you! You were a little shit until you got matched to Lou."

"It's true, you were a little shit when we first met." Louis defended her, playful smile on his face to show Harry he was only teasing him. The dominant stuck his tongue out at them both, before standing up with HJ in his arms. 

"Come on, son. We don't need to surround ourselves with such negativity." He stated in a posh accent. Louis shared an eye roll with Gemma, but couldn't help but giggle at his fiancée antics. He watched as the two men walked over to Niall who was waist deep in the water, happy with HJ's excited reaction to all of the water. 

"How's wedding planning going?" Gemma asked, laying out on a towel beside Louis' chair. 

"Great, actually!" Louis felt himself get excited at just the mention. Finally, things were falling into place. "We picked out the venue the other day, and met with Ms. Vandel, the woman who helped decorate the house. She had such good ideas, so I know we're in good hands. Now, we just have to figure out the guest list and we'll be set."

"That's wonderful!" Anne sat up to get involved with the conversation. Robin was already snoring in his chair next to her. "Are you still planning on January 1st?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a romantic way to start off the year." Louis blushed, secretly knowing it was a little cheesy. He didn't really care, though, of others didn't like the idea. Harry thought it was nice and his opinion was the only one that mattered. 

"I can't wait! What about a honeymoon? Have you figured anything out for that?" Gemma continued her line of questions, rubbing some tanning oil onto her pale skin. 

"I don't know anything about that, actually." Both women stared at him wide eyed. "Harry said he wanted to plan it for us, and I gave him the go ahead. My only request was somewhere warm."

Actually, his only request was for a place that he could spend the majority completely naked with his husband. Harry had loved that idea, and showed that he approved by completely ravaging him. He loved that they were on the same page. 

"I'm so happy for you both," Anne gave him a watery smile. "You deserve a good life, both of you. Everything is working out perfectly."

Louis hoped it would continue to work out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a solid outline for this fic, and I'm pretty excited about it. :D thoughts/questions?

**Author's Note:**

> Came to the conclusion that I'm going to upload all of my stories onto here, and just keep up between updating both Wattpad and ao3. Keep an eye out for some new AU's xxxx


End file.
